


Friend Stealer

by blankvellum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankvellum/pseuds/blankvellum
Summary: Scorpius is staying over at the Potters for the rest of the summer. Albus is ecstatic, that is until James always seems to bother them.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Friend Stealer

**Author's Note:**

> got this silly idea yesterday and I had to jot this one down .No worries, "A talk" will be updated soon. This was just too fun to pass up.

Albus had been excited for Scorpius to spend the rest of the summer holidays with him. Everything was going great until Al noticed a pattern. James seemed to like to 'join them' as if the three of them have always been friends. As if James had not spent much of his school career taunting the both of them.

James was actually acting amicable towards them. Which was... suspicious. Scorpius had been suspicious at first too, like any Slytherin in their right mind would be. At one point though Scorpius stopped acting annoyed around James and they would banter back and forth as if they were the best of friends.

Albus hated it. Scorpius was _his_ best friend. What was James doing? Trying to steal the one thing Albus had that James didn't? Competing with James for Scorpius' attention was not how he wanted to spend the rest of his summer. So Albus used some of his Uncle George's confections to make James sick to keep him off his back for the day.

Unfortunately, James may have caught on and switched it on him because Albus himself ended up becoming ill. Instead of James spending the whole day in bed, it was Albus. Luckily, Scorpius being ever the good friend was by his bedside. So it really had worked out in his favor after all. _Get bent, James._

After awhile though Albus grew tired of this back and forth. So he confronted his brother. "What is your play here? Becoming friends with Scorpius all of the sudden?"

James laughed at him for a long time then stopped. "You think I'm just trying to be _friends_ with Scorpius? That's cute."

Since when did James call Scorpius by his first name? He had only ever really called him by his last name. "What is this then? Some elaborate prank? I won't stand for that."

"Bloody hell, you're dense. I'm trying to get into his trousers. You know, shag him." James said, as if that concept itself wasn't entirely absurd.

"You- You're what?!" Albus sputtered out, horrified. He hadn't even known James liked blokes. 

"When do you wager he'll catch on do you think?" James asked. 

Albus scoffed, "When he does, he'll hex your bollocks off. You're not his type."

"And how do you know that?" James challenged.

Albus crossed his arms, "Because he's my best mate."

"I'll have you know little bro that I am everybody's type." James boasted.

Albus snorted, "Doubtful." The day that Scorpius would ever be interested in James would also be the day that the Chudley Cannons would become a better team than Puddlemere. It was never going to happen. Ever.

"Wanna bet?"

"Not particularly, no." Albus declined.

"You're on!" James grinned, slapping Al on the shoulder.

"What? No! James!" Albus called after him, but he was already gone. Well, there goes his summer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This was very fun. I love writing Al's pov I should do it more often, haha. If there is want for it, I may be convinced to write a sequel. (;


End file.
